Nightswimming
by notmagnificent
Summary: Booth and Brennan go nightswimming! Just a bit o' fluff to Nightswimming by REM.


**A/N: I don't think I wrote the beginning of this one particularly well, but I loved the idea of Booth and Brennan nightswimming. Especially Booth (yummy). The song is Nightswimming by REM.

* * *

**

**Nightswimming  
****Deserves a quiet night**

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

It was 12:04 am at the Jeffersonian and Booth should have been in bed, or in his apartment at the very least.

"I could ask you the very same question, Dr. Brennan," he replied, using his partner's formal name. "You need _sleep._"

"I need to find some new evidence suggesting that James Netting is the killer."

"Yeah, yeah, Bones. This nasty pile of I-don't-know-what will be here in the morning," he said, grimacing at the remains on the exam table. Brennan folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"I'm not even _tired._"

"Well, then don't sleep." An idea was cultivating in Booth's head, ready to be unleashed. "Come with me."

"Come where?" she questioned skeptically

"You'll see…" Booth trailed off as he grabbed her hand and led her away from the bones.

* * *

Booth pulled the SUV into the Country Club just outside the downtown area.

"What are we doing here?" Brennan asked, raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"It's a surprise," he simply said, remaining tight-lipped. "You'll find out really soon. Brennan once again folded her arms in frustration, trying to figure out why she couldn't see Booth's plan yet. The van pulled to a stop and Brennan looked out the window.

"The club pool?"

Booth flashed his charm smile and uttered, "Nightswimming."

Brennan's eyes widened. "If you think I'm going to—"The slamming driver's side door cut her off as Booth ran across the lawn. She huffed, then exited the vehicle.

"Whoo!" he cheered, climbing up the ornamented barrier that separated the grass from concrete. Bones shook her head and stood at the foot of the wall.

"And what am I supposed to do now?" she asked impatiently.

"Climb," Booth answered, like she had just asked what two plus two equaled.

"How am I going to climb this? In proportion to my height, weight, and muscle mass, this wall—"

"Bones," Booth interrupted her scientific ramblings with a hand extended toward her.

"Oh." She took his hand, the touch making her heart flutter. The pair perched themselves on the fence for a moment, Brennan looking out at the golf greens, and Booth looking at his partner.

_God, she's so beautiful._ Her auburn waves were cast over one shoulder, her lips formed into an awestruck smile. Her turquoise eyes twinkled in the glow of the streetlight, and her angled jaw was held agape by fascination and wonder. Booth wished he had a camera to record this moment forever, but no picture could compare to the memory he was making.

**Every streetlight  
****Reveals a picture and a verse  
****Still it's so much clearer**

Slowly, and as if possessing a mind of its own, his hand found hers. But she quickly drew away.

"Uh," she started. "we should probably get down now."

"Right," he stumbled. Booth hopped down, then took Brennan's hand, helping her to ground level as well.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, arms folded in the position she seemed to be favoring that night. The awkwardness wore off quickly, as it sometimes did.

"Well," he hesitated still. "this." He tore his t-shirt off and Brennan's breath hitched in her throat.

_Partners, _she chided herself. _Just partners._

But her pace quickened further when Booth cast off his pants to reveal a pair of checked boxers beneath. His shoes and polka-dotted socks were the last to go before he dove into the cool water. As he rose, Booth shook his head wildly, splashing Brennan with some of the liquid.

"Come on, Bones. Haven't you ever gone nightswimming?"

"No," she laughed, moving closer to the edge of the pool. "I don't think I would find entertainment in stripping to my underwear and swimming in freezing water."

As Booth tried to push images of Brennan in her underwear from his head, he smiled his charm smile and remarked, "It's not freezing. See?" He splashed more water onto the woman, and when she tried to block the water, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

A loud shriek was heard, followed by a splash. Suddenly, Dr. Brennan was soaking wet from head to toe and fully dressed. Another loud shriek came from her, and Booth was rewarded with several slaps on the shoulder.

"Hey! Ah, ouch! Hey, hey!" he yelled over Brennan. He grabbed her arms and held them at water level. "Shh. Someone's gonna hear us."

"You were the one screaming," she huffed.

"Only because you were beating the crap out of me!"

For the next forty five minutes, the two rolled back the time clock about fifteen years as they played in the water, giggling and splashing and playing Marco Polo. When Booth beat her at their eighth round, Brennan laid back in the pool and let herself float. He mimicked her action and sighed with her. His gaze was transfixed on her, again awestruck by the beauty.

"Beautiful," she concluded.

Agreed," he added, still looking at her. Her head turned to face him.

"You weren't even looking," she remarked.

"I know."

"But then how could you—oh," she breathed. She thanked a god she didn't believe in for the darkness covering her blush. He wore his irresistible charm smile once again and he turned back to face the heavens.

"Agreed," he repeated. His hand found hers once more and, unlike the other time, she did not pull away. He turned to her again and gazed, his eyes warm and inviting.

**It's not like years ago**

"Booth," she whispered. He righted himself and stood on the floor of the pool. Brennan echoed him and righted herself too. She rested her hand on his upper arm and looked into his soul. The streetlight cast sparkles onto the lake, and made the two glisten. She tested him, made sure he wanted this, and kissed him gently on the mouth. He responded with a kiss of his own, stronger and deeper, and pulled Brennan flush against his body. Lips parted and tongues gained entrance to one another's mouth. They broke apart, as if their touch had started a fire. She rest her head on his shoulder, and they floated like that under the moon for what seemed like an eternity.

**Nightswimming  
****Deserves a quiet night

* * *

**

**You're already done one "R", so be a doll and complete the other one. Please?**


End file.
